Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Ker-Shal
Ker-Shal is an alchemist who belongs to a race of chameleon people named the Jir'Yonga who dwell in a village named Yisheque in a jungle deep in the Darklands named Locherix. He uses alchemy as both a weapon and to support himself and his allies. Backstory Jir'Yonga culture dictates that once a child reaches the age of ten, they must go to the Ch'Kuri, a large mysterious crystal gifted to the Jir'Yonga many centuries ago by a crystal dragon named D'Lagh. The child will gaze into the crystal and will receive a vision that dictates to them what their ideal role in the tribe will be. The child will immediately undergo training to fulfill this role. When it came time for Ker-Shal to gaze into the Ch'Kuri, he received no such vision. The tribe's shaman was baffled, as such a thing had never happened before in Jir'Yonga history. He took the young Ker-Shal to see the crystal dragon D'Lagh himself and asked him why the child's destiny was unclear. D'Lagh's answer was that Ker-Shal's destiny did not lie within the bounds of Locherix, but rather the land beyond. The chief of the tribe would not have it. The Jir'Yonga were always a reclusive, xenophobic race that denied entry to foreigners and forbid any of their own from leaving Locherix (save for the occasional scouting party, and even then they weren't allowed to venture too far). Eight years ago, a Jir'Yonga had violated this law and traveled to the surface world on his own accord, and the chief would not allow a similar incident to take place. As a means of compensation for this, the chief allowed Ker-Shal to choose whichever position in the tribe he desired. Ker-Shal had a curiosity for the flora in Locherix, so he chose to become an herbalist for the tribe. However, Ker-Shal harbored a secret fascination for the surface world, and desired to fulfill his given destiny. As Ker-Shal trained to become an herbalist, he began secretly making alchemical weapons from the various plants and substances he came across and training himself in their use. To his tribe, Ker-Shal was a simple herbalist, but in the shadows he was a warrior, if not an unorthodox one. Twelve years later, an army of undead led by a svirfneblin necromancer named Gorlock the Bald attacked Locherix. The Jir'Yonga stood no chance against their invaders. Gorlock's army took the Jir'Yonga hostage, and Gorlock entered Yisheque's temple to begin a ritual that would raise D'Lagh's deceased father as a powerful undead crystal dragon. As this was happening, Ker-Shal was away from the village looking for herbs. While on his usual business, he encountered five outsiders fending off a group of undead. It was at this moment that he discovered what was happening to his land, and he decided that this was his chance to prove himself. He stepped in to aid these five outsiders using all of the abilities he had taught himself, and this is where his role in Saga of Fate begins. Personality Ker-Shal is very curious about what life is like for people outside of his homeland, and even more so for people outside the Darklands, so he acts very inquisitive toward his surface-dwelling party members. Being raised in a wildly different culture from the rest of the characters, he tends to behave somewhat awkwardly in social situations. Appearance Ker-Shal looks like a humanoid chameleon, and has a hunched over posture and scales that are colored with a blend of green and light purple. He wears a Mayan-inspired outfit with a loincloth and an elaborate feathered headdress. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 8 * Dexterity: 14 * Constitution: 13 * Defense: 8 * Magic: 17 * Willpower: 17 Abilities Melee Attack: Sickle * Ker-Shal swings his sickle with moderately quick attack speed and at a short range. Alternate Attack: Firebomb * Ker-Shal lobs a firebomb a short distance in front of him. The bomb explodes on impact, dealing magical fire damage to all enemies in its small area of effect. Standard Ability: Splash Potion of Protection * Ker-Shal throws a splash potion on the ground, which grants a significant amount of temporary hit points to him and any allies near him which start to dissipate back to normal immediately afterward. Advanced Ability: Mutagen * Ker-Shal imbibes an alchemical mutagen that enhances his physical traits. For a short period of time, Ker-Shal's strength score is made equal to his magic score, and his defense score is made equal to his willpower score. Super Ability: Poisoned Body * Ker-Shal pours a potion over his body, which causes his body to become surrounded by a toxic cloud. Enemies that come near him suffer intense amounts of poison damage. His alternate attack is temporarily replaced by the ability to waft the poison forward, allowing him to poison enemies from a distance. Passive 1: The Power of Medicine * Ker-Shal is completely immune to disease and has a 25% resistance to poison. Passive 2: Camouflage * Damage from Ker-Shal's attacks draw 50% less aggro, and he has a 25% greater dodge chance against ranged attacks. Category:Sub pages